Alien Breed: Impact
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Breed: Impact; ---- (PC) 17th November 2010 (US) (PS3) 23rd February 2011 (X360) 17th November 2010 Plot ---- A version of Alien Breed Evolution was released on PlayStation Network and Steam, renamed Alien Breed: Impact. This version was expanded to include redesigned aliens and an Upgrade Shop. An action-packed mix of arcade-shooter, survival-horror and tactical weapons upgrades and customisation. Epic single-player story mode - The single-player campaign mode that follows the narrative of the game through five huge and challenging environments. Single-player free-play mode - A single-player challenge mode – beat your high score on a previously completed campaign mission. Two-player co-operative play mode - Work together to defeat the alien horde across three specifically customised maps. Additional Steam online features - Quick Match, Create Game, Friends Lists, Voice Chat, Leader-boards and Co-operative Achievements. Gameplay ---- Alien Breed Impact spans five chapters that will take you a good while to work through. After each stage your stats are calculated and a score is posted to the online leaderboards. You can play through the entire game cooperatively either locally or online. Both players share the screen and can't venture beyond where their partner can see. If the aliens get the better of you in co-op you'll respawn in a moment as long as the other player hasn't died. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Rookie. Veteran. Elite. single-player campaign mode. two-player co-operative battle mode, online only. Gameplay modes ---- Game modes; Single-player. Single-player campaign mode. Free-play mode. Two-player co-operative play mode. Co-op Maps ---- Play on same screen and levels. Maps ---- Freeplay only ---- Prologue Singleplayer ---- Aftermarth Priorities Re-Boot Crossover Interface Co-op ---- Medical Mainframe Hydroponics New ---- Upgrades shop: Search fallen comrades and lockers to accumulate cash, and then tactically spend it on weapons/kit upgrades in the shop. Enemies: Re-imagined and improved Alien Breed enemies. Steam opinions Additional Steam online features – Quick Match, Create Game, Friends Lists, Voice Chat, Leader-boards/Achievements/Co-operative Achievements. Walkthrough Marines ---- Prologue ---- Follow the way points to the nearest elevator to escape. Continue to the elevator to escape. Aftermarth ---- Follow the waypoints to deactivate the capacitor. Clear the route ahead. Talk to the physician for further orders. Priorities ---- Talk to the Physician. Follow the waypoints to the Command Center. Collect explosive charges from the store room. Re-Boot ---- Follow the waypoints to the Mainframe room. Follow the waypoints to the Thermal Coupling Component. Crossover ---- Follow the waypoints to the airlock and E.V.A. to the Hulk Ship. Follow the waypoints to turbine 2. Interface ---- Follow the waypoints to the Mainframe Core. Raise the gantry. Follow the waypoints to the Turbine Breaker Switch. Awards ---- Completion Time. Killing Blows. Shots Fired. Items Used. Skill Bonus. Damage Dealt. Damage Taken. Weapons ---- Assault rifle, grenades (stun, frag), shotgun, pistol, NEW-Hyper Blaster, Rocket Launcher, Flamethrower 9000, Shot cannon, Laser rifle, Blaster (pistol), IonSpike. Equipment ---- Credits, small and large Health Kit, ammo pickups, terminals. Medi stimulant, Compact detonation, Force impact melee, Armor, Sentry. Intex Purchase upgrades at Intex terminals; ammo. items. upgrades. Aliens ---- Moss boss, Charger boss, Mauler. Mia, Klein. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Developers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Upgrades ---- Upgrades shop: – Search fallen comrades and lockers to accumulate cash, and then tactically spend it on weapons/kit upgrades in the in-game shop. Future Releases ---- FREE TRIAL - The "Prologue" sample section – a specifically designed introduction to the game; play in either single-player or two-player online co-operative mode. Patches ---- Updates - Version 1.0 - 24th September 2011: Publication of the guide. Reception ---- References Citations Alien Breed: Impact Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Alien Breed: Impact. Category:Video games Category:Alien Breed Category:Video games Category:Alien Breed